deadlinuxfandomcom-20200213-history
PCFluxboxOS
PCFluxboxOS is a beautiful little remaster series of PCLinuxOS with Fluxbox as the window manager. PCFluxboxOS gives you all the power of PCLinuxOS through Synaptic and the Control Center, whilst delivering a lightning fast operating system, even on older hardware. There is a remaster in the series for all users from TinyFlux with a carefully considered selection of applications so that memory usage is kept to a minimum right up the giant FullFlux for a full-on Linux experience. Each remaster has the same polished and modern 'look and feel'. Fluxbox presents a unique desktop experience. Whilst it is often used in 'light-weight' distros because of it's low memory print, beneath the surface it is actually quite powerful. This Wiki provides some useful tips and links to get the most from your PCFluxboxOS experience. =The PCFluxboxOS Series= PCFluxboxOS is a series of remasters of PCLinuxOS catering for different end-user needs. All the following remasters are installable live-CDs and all come with the i586 'Legacy' Kernel 2.6.18.8 for increased compatibility with older hardware. Newer kernels can be installed via Synaptic. TinyFlux - Version 0.6b just out (released 11 September 2007) * This will be the last testing release before TinyFlux 1.0 stable/final is released. * A minimal desktop experience within a tiny ISO of 233MB. * Update to Fluxbox 1.0 rc3 - the latest stable Fluxbox release * Main applications: AbiWord (word processor); Netscape browser (inc Flash 9); Sylpheed (e-mail); Thunar (file manager); Audacious (XMMS/WinAmp clone); gThumb and mtPaint (image viewing/manipulation); Grafburn for CD/DVD burning; Synaptic (package manager); PCLOS Control Centre; guided installer. * New for this release - GlorySimplex GTK theme and the Oxygen Refit icon theme give TinyFlux a polished, modern appearance! * See TinyFlux downloads page for full details TinyFlux is based off another PCLOS project - TinyMe, but is independent from it. TinyMe have very kindly set up the forum for us at their site and Kdulcimer is providing invaluable advice and guidance to this project. MidiFlux - Version 0.6.1b just out (released 27 September 2007) * A large selection of applications in a relatively small ISO - 368MB. * There's too many applications to list here, but the main apps are (in addition to those in TinyFlux): Pidgin, Xchat, Pan, gFTP, TightVNC, Gnumeric, Aiksaurus, abiword grammar and GIMP plugin, GIMP, XSane, VLC, Exaile, Audacious plugins, Gparted, Partimage, Grsync, Gnomebaker, Midnight Commander, Ltris, XPat2… * See MidiFlux downloads page for full details FullFlux - release expected: October 2007 * A huge selection of apps expected to be 500-700Mb in size. NanoFlux - release expected: late September - early October 2007 * A miniscule distribution stripped down to Fluxbox and Synaptic. Add your own apps to build your perfect system! =Background= As the name suggests, the project is about creating a series of PCLOS remasters using Fluxbox as the sole window manager. The original reason for this was I was trying to create a mini-PCLOS that would load on an old laptop I have knocking around. In the end, I got it loaded, but couldn't get it to install. Anyway, despite this, I have started to delve into the workings of fluxbox and found it to present a different user experience, a different ethos if you like, for people who want a minimal style to their OS. In short, this simple window manager has won me over! Many 'lite' Linux distros use Fluxbox or have it as an option although other window managers (icewm, XFCE to name but two) have become more popular in recent times. DSL and Feather Linux are two distros that I know make use of Fluxbox. When I first came across Fluxbox, I was coming from the wrong angle. I wanted a lite distribution to work on old hardware but expected the look and feel of KDE, Gnome or Windows. Fluxbox is not memory intensive, so it is ideal for older hardware, but what it lacks in bells and whistles, it makes up for in a uniquely minimal GUI experience. If you need convincing, either try my test release or install Fluxbox from Synaptic in your normal PCLOS install and try it for a while. I initially started working down from a fresh PCLOS install, removing KDE and various components as I went along. I managed to get the live-cd size down to around 500MB, but I was after something smaller still. I discovered the TinyMe project and saw that the guys on that project have done a great job of stripping out some of the excesses of the main OS. I decided from then on to use TinyMe as the base for my first release - TinyFlux. I have created a new theme and logo for this remaster series. *Official site Category:PCLinuxOS Category:Live Category:Fluxbox